starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
The Sith Empire is the latest incarnation of the Sith. Founded in 15 ABY by Darth Malign, the Sith Empire differs from its predecessor, the Order of the Sith Lords, and more closely resembles the Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan, in that it is a theocratic empire led by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Malign's new Order, however, is feudal in nature - a strong and powerful nobility runs and manages the empire for its Dark Lord, dividing up its territory and each given control of the various facets of the empire and republic alike. Malign's Sith Order was initially seen as an auxiliary unit of the Galactic Empire, granted several ships of the line to perform special and secretive missions on behalf of Emperor Aleister Vadim, Malign's Master in the Dark Side. But as time progressed, Malign's Order began to take upon a life of its own, ultimately evolving into its own, unique Empire, standing in opposition to the Galactic Empire. History Malign received the blessings of his Master, Aleister Vadim, to establish his Sith Order, as it would only further serve the purposes of Emperor Vadim. Malign was granted several powerful warships from the Imperial Navy to form the center of his Sith battlefleet, which would ultimately comprise his early rendition of the Sith Empire. The Order would be tasked with performing secretive missions on behalf of the Sith, fulfilling Vadim's desires. Highly secretive, the Order did not reveal itself to the galaxy, performing its duties from the shadows. Malign sought out the best minds in the galaxy to fill his ranks and built a hardy core group of Sith to do his bidding. The first major operation that the Order undertook came in late 15 ABY - the Nar Shaddaa Revolution. Here Malign sought to take Nar Shaddaa for his new organization, without revealing the true nature of the revolution or his Order's part in the uprising. The ruling Hutt cartel was eliminated in the operation, with Nar Shaddaa falling under the control of a secret Sith operative - Nar Shaddaa thus became the first planet added to the new Sith's "empire." But the Order lacked any real cohesive form of government as it was more or less a specialized task force centered around a powerful battlegroup, all controlled by Malign. With his Order's involvement in Nar Shaddaa kept secret, Malign set his sights on his next mission. His battlegroup departed from Nar Shaddaa and made way towards Cochran, the former capital of the Griffons Alliance that had been destroyed during the Desolation of Cochran a year previous. Malign established Cochran as his base of operations, although the planet was, for all intents and purposes, dead... fitting for the Sith, who thrived on destruction. A mining operation was established, used to supply the newly constructed Sith factories. These factories produced thousands of battle droids for Malign's new Sith Army, all of which would be led by the battle droid General Siege. But even the Sith could not remain secret forever; the New Republic and the Jedi Order soon discovered the Sith at Cochran, and a battle soon erupted between the forces. The Sith were defeated and forced to withdraw, abandoning their operations on Cochran. Soon after, with the Jedi aware of their presence, the Sith Council and Malign agreed to disband the Order. Malign would continue on to serve his Master, Vadim, while the surviving Sith leaders would disperse, but each promising to carry on the ideals of the Sith Order. Rebirth Malign spent the next year undergoing a spiritual journey down the dark side. He ventured forth into the Unknown Regions in search of dark side knowledge, traveled to worlds strong in the Dark Side to commune with the spirits of the ancient Sith, and meditated intensely to find himself a new purpose. He eventually decided upon rebuilding his Sith Order, but with a new purpose, a new foundation. He grew distant from his Master, Vadim, and began openly feuding with Vadim's second pupil, Darth Venger, whom had taken full control of the Empire in the wake of Danik Kreldin's betrayal. Malign separated himself from the Galactic Empire, seeking the Empire's downfall and Venger's death, and began converting Moffs to his new banner. He then ventured to the Outer Rim territories of the Empire, worlds recently conquered during the Imperial Blitzkrieg - still fresh, and with a small Imperial presence. The Empire found itself unable to effectively patrol and defend its outlying regions. Thus they became perfect targets for Malign to exploit. The leaders of these worlds pledged their allegiance to Malign and his "new" Sith Empire. He then reactivated the former members of the Sith Order, those who had served under him from before the group's dispersal at Cochran. A new leadership council was erected, a new military created. The droid legions were reactivated, new converts joined the ranks from the newly taken worlds in the Outer Rim. Malign's Sith Order began to take shape once more. Stressing absolute secrecy, especially from the Jedi, Malign completely reorganized his Sith Order, establishing a feudal system of nobleman to rule what would become his new Empire. They established a foothold on Trandosha and created a front organization to enact its rule on Trandosha - a religion led by a Sith agent, "High Priest" Tantrix. This religion - or cult - attracted many followers to Trandosha, where they erected a citadel to worship from - the Obsidian Citadel. The Citadel, however, and indeed the religion itself, was nothing more than a front for the Sith to carry on their duties. The religious converts would unknowingly be sucked into the Sith Order itself, consumed by the dark side. Malign created the Council of Dosha to lay out the new rules of the Sith Order, to craft the new system of government, to lay out titles of nobility. It was this Council that established the feudal system of the new Sith Empire, which continued to expand in the outer regions of the Galactic Empire, taking planet by planet in utter secrecy. Eventually the religion was of no further use to Malign - Tantrix was executed and the religion disbanded. Its worshipers were consumed by the Sith Empire, turned into slave subjects for the military or for labor purposes. Malign then set his eyes on further expanding the Empire and establishing a defensive buffer zone from external threats - to this he enacted the Fel Strategy, a campaign devised by his Grand Admiral, Fel. The strategy was put into use and saw great success - many worlds were consumed into the growing Sith Empire, and with the backing of powerful individuals donating tremendous amounts of credits, and support from several corporations, the Sith had all it needed to establish a firm presence in the southern quadrants of the galaxy - areas where the Galactic Empire could not effectively manage or had thus far managed to remain neutral. Ord Vaxal was the next target in Malign's path of conquest; there the Sith fought for control of the world from a local pirate group. His plans would be challenged, however, by the arrival of a New Republic force led by Enb'Zik, a Jedi Knight. The Sith would nevertheless be successful in conquering Ord Vaxal. Following up on the success at Ord Vaxal, the Sith invaded and conquered Saleucami, but would be stopped at Anzat by the Republic. The most recent action of the Sith was to launch a feint operation at Kashyyyk. This drew the Republic's eyes away from the Sith's true objective: conquering Ord Grovner. Culture Daily Life Sith culture can be summed into one phrase: "might makes right." On the outside the Sith Empire and its occupied territories may look almost cosmopolitan and civilized. The reality is, the Sith culture is anything but that. Citizenship in the Order is not a right, but is rather earned through combat in a Slave Brigade or granted by a favorable noble. Citizen's children are by result only slaves and like their parents before them must earn their rights through combat or service. As a result children of Sith citizens are sent into rigid schools of combat and training in martial techniques to increase their chances of surviving to see the title citizen granted. This may make the nobility look soft in comparison to its citizens and slaves but is also not the case. The titles of nobility are earned by effort to existing nobility and the Dark Lord. Therefore, the nobility are typically accomplished warriors, cunning, and very capable of holding what is given to them. The Sith noble courts are blood baths full of assassinations and attacks. If one noble is strong enough to kill another noble that noble is entitled to the rights and land of the vanquished. The Sith system is built on blood and combat and as a result many nobles prefer to project their aggressiveness on the outside world rather than within, increasing their power by talking over independent settlements or harassing crime lords on various planets. Religion The Dark Lord is worshiped as a god by citizens and slaves, though the nobility have a different relationship with the Sith Lord. The Sith follow the tenants of the Sith religion and primarily hold homage to their ancestors, placing them in tombs and enshrining warriors at famous battle sites. Most commoners and even nobility view the Force as a form of magic and dark energy best left to those who can use it. Currently there are no priest or organized worship of Dark Lords or ancestors and everything is relatively decentralized. Though some cults have risen in various places that include sentient sacrifice and blood rituals. Government The Sith Empire is structured like a feudal state and utilizes resources from various fiefdoms to fuel its war machine. The Sith Empire's territorial holdings are governed by a feudal system whereas all nobility hold seats within the House of Lords. This governing body acts as the legislative branch. The Dark Lord of the Sith is the defacto Head of State for the government. The House of Lords orchestrates his will through their legislation at the direction of an elite committee within the House called the Council of Four. The Council of Four is made up four high ranking Lords and takes their direction directly from the Dark Lord himself. The Council is usually made up of members from the High Command. The ranks of nobility that the Dark Lord may choose to bestow upon Sith Empire citizens is as follows: * Duke/Duchess * Marquis/Marchioness * Earl/Countess * Viscount/Viscountess * Baron/Baroness High Command Council of Twelve Twelve powerful advisers to the Dark Lord: * The Executor and Grand Knight * The Warlord * The Grand Admiral of the Sith Navy * The Space Marshal of the Sith Starfighter Corps * The Surface Marshal of the Sith Army * The Surface Marshal of the Sith Hssiss Commandos * Knight of Two * Knight of Three * Knight of Four * Knight of Five * Knight of Six * Knight of Seven Knights of Korriban The Knights of Korriban are the elite warriors of the Sith Empire. Unquestionably loyal to their Dark Lord, Darth Malign, the Knights represent the most elite fighting force in the Sith Empire, each bringing an unique skill and perspective to the Knighthood. There are seven Knights in all, and each are issued a number and title based on their standing in the Knighthood. The leader of the Knights, the Knight of One, is the Grand Knight, followed by the Knight of Two, the Knight of Three, etc. The Knights are the personal fighting force of the Dark Lord and usually fight and act on his orders only. Sith Ranks Sith Navy * Grand Admiral * High Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice-Admiral * Rear-Admiral * Line Captain * Captain * Commander * Lt. Commander * Lieutenant * Sub-Lieutenant * Ensign Sith Army * Surface Marshal * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant Sith Starfighter Corps * Space Marshal * High Marshal * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant Sith Hssiss Commandos * Surface Marshal * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major * Captain * 1st Lieutenant * 2nd Lieutenant Sith Territories Coded Planets and Bases * Trandosha (Capital) * Nar Shaddaa * Tatooine (Autonomous Government) * Smuggler's Run * Vector One (Asteroid Base) NPC Planets * Ord Vaxal * Gamorr * Saleucami * Kegan * Kintan * Klatooine * Tund * Bimmisaari * Sneeve * Sriluur * Vodran * Gand * Ord Grovner * Various Dead Worlds between Cochran and Ord Vaxal ** AB-345 Executing on the Fel Strategy the Sith Empire has established limited to total control over various territories in relative secrecy from the galaxy at large. Activity and Operations * Nar Shaddaa Revolution 15 ABY (Draw) * Showdown at Cochran 15 ABY (Loss- Tactical Withdraw) * Saga 1 17 ABY ** Battle of Ord Vaxal 17 ABY (Victory) ** Battle of Anzat 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) ** Battle of Saleucami 17 ABY (Victory) * Sith Campaign 17 ABY (In Progress) ** Battle of Kashyyyk (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) ** Battle of Ord Grovner 17 ABY (Victory) ** Battle of Smuggler's Run (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Victory) * Attack on AB-345 17 ABY (Loss) ** Battle of Trandosha 17 ABY (Victory) OOC Information Important Notes * Any knowledge of Korynn Fleming having anything to do with the organization is absolutely restricted to 4 people in an IC sense; this cannot be used without the express permission of Korynn or Malign at any time. * The return of the Sith Empire and its structures would be confusing in many ways to intelligence agencies. Most agencies would be working off old data and old ship list from before the break up the organization previously- Please contact Malign if you don't have any direct knowledge, before using it in an IC form. Category:Organizations Category:Governments Category:Society and Culture